The need for the development of new drug regimens that might be effective in controlling advanced neoplastic disease is obvious as is the value of participation in cooperative clinical programs which permits the rapid accumulation of comparative data evaluating the efficacy of new chemotherapeutic agents. It is also apparent that chemotherapy is seriously limited from the point of view of its overall effectiveness by factors indicating that host resistance may be critical to tumor response. We are pioneering alternative programs involving adjuvant chemotherapy and extensions of animal work to the clinic related to stimulation of host defense mechanisms. These involve the synthetic polyanions, Pyrah and Tilorone derivatives. Similar relationships must be investigated for the immunophylactics cinanserin and chlorphenesin. In addition, it is also important that we continue clinical study of recent work which indicates the protective role of lymphocytes as relates to their place as controlling factors in tumor growth and development, i.e. cellular immunity and the role of circulating antibody as an agent of tumor enhancement. We are developing techniques for the in vitro tumor killing capacity of human lymphocytes and are participating in the clinical evaluation of the role of carcino-embryonic antigens in treated and untreated tumors. We are also studying the place of transcobalmin II in cancer. We will reinstitute our program utilizing the Latham Leukaphoresis apparatus which permits us to obtain lymphocytes in major quantity for lymphocyte infusions in man. In a completely different area, evaluation of Psycho-Social factors and the psychotrope delta 9 THC which modifies behavior and possesses analgesic and antiemetic propertes is also under study. This program also provides a vehicle for clinical training in Medical Oncology.